Edward Midford
Lord Edward Midford (エドワード ミッドフォード Edowādo Middofōdo) is the son of Alexis Leon and Frances Midford, older brother of Elizabeth Midford, nephew of Vincent Phantomhive and older cousin of Ciel Phantomhive. Appearance Edward is a young male with short light colored hair. When he is first shown, he wears a suit and a top hat with a bow on it. Personality Edward is shown to be very protective and possessive of his younger sister, Elizabeth, and gets easily angered when she is in the company of Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 4 He even indirectly threatens Ciel that if anything happens, he would not forgive him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 53, page 23 His possessiveness of Elizabeth is indicated when he tells Ciel that he doesn't have to come back because Edward is unwilling to give his little sister to Ciel as his bride.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 30 Edward also demonstrates bravery and determination as he defends the weak from Bizarre Dolls.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 22 He also has a sense of pride and honor, declaring that women and children should be rescued first when it came to the distribution of seats on the lifeboats.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 26 Additionally, he is conservative when it comes to women and opts that they dress appropriately. If they dresses otherwise, Edward becomes flustered and withdraws from them as shown when that is the case with Nina Hopkins and him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, pages 15-16 Manga's Synopsis Ship Voyage Edward appears with the rest of his Midford family to go on a family trip in Campania. He agrees with his mother when she told his sister to not display an indecent behavior, that is, hugging Ciel Phantomhive wildly. He loses his composure when he sees Ciel, telling him that he still hasn't acknowledge Ciel as his brother-in-law yet so he should get off of Elizabeth. Later, when they are eating together, Elizabeth proposes that Ciel should escort her to the dinner party which displeases Edward since he was supposed to be the escort.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 6 After the Bizarre Doll invasion began, Edward and his father rush in the elevator hall to join Frances and Sebastian Michaelis. They both decide to fight and are against abandoning their people. Sebastian, not able to persuade them to run, wishes them luck. Edward tells him to tell Ciel that if anything happens to his sister, he won't forgive him. The butler promises to pass the message on to Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 20-23 Shortly, a shock ripples through the ship and he and his parents are shown appalled. After scrutinizing the pieces of ice on the ship, Edward realizes that the ship had crashed into an iceberg.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56, page 5-6 Soon after, he and his parents arrive in the first class lounge and save the people there from the Bizarre Dolls. They encourage the people to don't give up.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 6 Later, Ciel, Sebastian, Elizabeth, and Snake find him at the life boats yelling at men who would take seats away from women and children. He is overjoyed to see his sister safe and notices her carrying her sword and realizes that she must have fought, saying that it must have been hard for her. Ciel apologizes for being useless but Edward decides to save the lecture for later and urges them to hurry into the lifeboats. However, Ciel asks him to allow Snake on the life boats in his place since he still have some business to finish on the ship, and Edward agrees. He then tells Ciel that he doesn't have to come back since he'll be fine not having to give his "cute little sister" to Ciel as his bride.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 26-30 Consequently, Edward hears Sebastian killing the surviving Bizarre Dolls and tells the person manning the boat to go back in case there are survivors. However, the man refuses because it is too dangerous.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, page 25-26 Eventually, they all manage to return home safely and the Campania incident soon dies down, yet remains speculated in the newspaper. On the day of Easter, Edward accompanies his sister to the Phantomhive manor in order to celebrate the holiday.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 5 There, Nina Hopkins dresses them extravagantly.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 7 Soon after, the Phantomhive household and some other acquaintances participate in an egg hunt for Elizabeth's egg, in which Edward vows to not lose to Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, pages 9-10 After the participants are paired, whereas Edward is paired with Nina, the competition begins.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 14 However, he is soon to distracted by Nina and reprimands how she dresses. Nina says that he should be more open-minded as he is the future of Marquis, but Edward remains flustered. Mey-Rin then takes advantage of their distraction to break Edward and Nina's egg with a slingshot. They are then disqualified, much to their dismay.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, pages 15-17 Later after the winner is decided, they all enjoy a feast.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 36 Public School Edward is first revealed to be the Prefects' Fag of the Green Lion dormitory when he asks for permission to speak.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69 Herman gets enraged and shouts at him to speak louder. He does so and comments to the prefects, who were discussing about Ciel at the time, that the latter is his cousin and his little sister's fiance. He states that he respects him as he is able to manage his household at such a young age. Later when Ciel arrives late, he gets angry along with the prefects and he yells at him to leave, stating that he was an idiot to trust him. Quotes * (To Ciel) "I still haven't acknowledged you as my brother-in-law, ok! So get off of her already!" * (To Sebastian) "Be sure to tell Ciel, that if anything happens to my sister I won't forgive him!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 23 * (To Ciel) "I'll be fine not having to give you my cute little sister as a bride." * "We are English knights. We protect the weak."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 22 * "Out of the way! Women and children first! You dare call yourselves English gentlemen?" Trivia * He shares the same first name as King Edward and Edward Aberline, in which those both of them are anime-only characters. * Edward is the only one in his family that hasn't yet accepted Ciel as part of the Midford family. References Navigation Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Midford Household Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Public School Arc